


Maybe We Can Try Bonus Chapter

by PlasmUser



Series: Greek Love Stories [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Aphrodite feels guilty, Aphrodite wishes she was married to Ares, Ares is actually a decent guy when he's not talking, F/M, Guilty Conscious, Mentions of Hephaestus, Nymphs & Dryads, Parties, between chapters 1 and 2 of my Maybe we can try fic, haha - Freeform, happy feelings, not a sad chapter actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: What exactly was Aphrodite doing before she stumbles upon Hephaestus working down in his forge?





	Maybe We Can Try Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that takes place between chapters one and two of my Aphrodite/Hephaestus fic. Hope you all enjoy.

The throng of deities and nymphs around her helped to numb her mind from the turmoil that boiled there. Hands roamed up and down her body. Whose? She didn't know. Nor did she care.

Sad charcoal eyes kept flashing in her vision, from the corners of her eyes, to right in front of her. Their intense sadness and pain engulfed her like these hands. But she wasn't dumb. He would never be in a place like this. A large, warm hand on her hip dragged her from her thoughts, causing her heart to skip and jump to her throat.

Turning into the broad chest, her hands rested on the warm expanse of bare muscle. The fiery eyes of the war god met her own as he rake a rough hand up her neck.  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" he teased, knowing good and well that she was the one throwing the party. 

Her own amber colored eyes filled with laughter as she pushed herself up to place a delicate kiss against the corner of his lips.

"Why, I wasn't doing anything without you, my love." she purred in response, enjoying the possessive flash in his burning gaze. 

Turning his head, he kissed her harshly, holding her own head in his large hands. Gripping his upper arms she basked in his passion, feeling it course through both of their veins. No matter how long they had been together, each kiss, each touch, felt like the first time. 

Pulling away, she smiled up at him, gently stroking his cheekbone with the tips of her fingers and wondered for a moment, why they had not been wed; they had obviously been made for each other. She was going to lean up and kiss him again, but was stopped by a sharp pain shooting through her chest, feeling as if a fist were closing around her heart. 

Gasping in pain, she clutched at her breast, trying to stop whatever was causing such an uproar in her body. Her knees almost buckled beneath her, causing her to fall against Ares's chest once more. His large hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her back to give her a concerned scowl. Many would assume he was angry at her, but she knew this look, and felt the worry creeping into his chest. 

"You alright babe?" he wrapped an arm around her, holding him against him, trying to support her in his own way. 

"Y-Yes, I'm alright darling," placing a hand on his arm she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I think...I need to go out and get some air...I may head home for the night." Tilting her head back she gave him an apologetic look. "I'll see you in the morning, my dear. I truly am sorry for this."

Lowering her head, she placed a wet, open mouthed kiss to his chest, right above his heart, before stepping out of his arms and towards the door. Grabbing her lace shawl from the coat rack, she wrapped it tightly around her shoulders before stepping out into the chilly night air.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of picture Ares being a big brute but he genuinely cares about Aphrodite, he just isn't comfortable expressing things other than anger. I will eventually do a fic for him I just really need to get this one and my Apollo one finished hahah. I already have plot for Maybe We Can Try so I promise it won't be too much longer before I get it typed up my computer has just been down. So don't worry! Please leave kudos and a review if you liked it. Until next time my lovelies!


End file.
